Final Feliz
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Não havia chance de final feliz para eles. Obidala


Título: Final Feliz  
>Autor:Nayla<br>Categoria: [Gincana 2 anos] Desafio Ficlet IV, Dia do Amigo (20/07/2011) MS – Episódio 1  
>Advertências: nenhuma acho<br>Classificação: PG-13  
>Capítulos: 1 (one shot)<br>Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não  
>Resumo: Não havia chance de final feliz para eles.<br>Fic dedicada a(o) amigo(a): Jodivise  
>NA:Primeira obidala *-* To com medo D: Espero que goste, vi, você é muito especial pra mim

xxx

Vitória. O sith que ameaçava sua vida estava finalmente morto e sua chegada a Naboo não demoraria muito. Sua recepção seria calorosa e motivo de festa em todo o planeta e Obi-Wan seria reconhecido como um herói por sua façanha. Mas Padmé conseguia ver além de seu sorriso sem graça e de suas palavras de agradecimento. 

Ela sabia o quanto ele havia perdido. 

Ela mesmo, não conseguia agüentar as palmas, toda a comemoração porque ela também havia perdido,ela o havia perdido. Todas as vezes que eles se encontraram na nave, os sorrisos tímidos, as desculpas esbaforidas, as conversas de madrugada, o apoio... Chegaram ao fim. 

Aos olhos de qualquer outra pessoa, eles haviam formado uma bela amizade. Mas toda vez que a rainha mirava aqueles olhos azuis claros, ela podia ver os seus próprios refletindo um sentimento ainda mais belo e de certa forma, aterrorizante. 

Era amor.

_Padmé havia confessado a ele, não conseguindo mais engolir seus sentimentos uma noite em Tattooine, quando o ouviu chorar. Com lágrimas nos próprios olhos, ela tomou-lhe as mãos, abaixou os olhos e contou-lhe relutante. Ela ouviu Obi-Wan engolir em seco e fechou os olhos, envergonhada. Sabia qual deveria ser a resposta.__  
><em> 

_As palavras que seguiram o longo silêncio não foram as que esperava.__  
><em> 

_- Eu não posso ser um cavaleiro jedi, Padmé.__  
><em> 

_- Como? – Ela abriu os olhos de pronto, as mãos que subiam-lhe pelo pescoço, acabaram tocando nas lágrimas que deslizavam pelas bochechas.__  
><em> 

_- Eu não estou pronto e Qui Gon, ele quer ser mestre do garoto. – Obi-Wan não conseguia olhar pra ela.__  
><em> 

_- Mas o conselho permitiria que ele tivesse dois padawans? – A Rainha ainda não conseguia entender.__  
><em> 

_- Não, Padmé, ele só pode ter um e... Será Anakin. Ele quer que eu faça os testes para cavaleiro mas eu não... Eu estou com medo. – Sua voz falhou nas últimas palavras.__  
><em> 

_- Mas ele não pode te obrigar se você não... Ani pode ter um outro mestre, ele não te... Expulsaria, desertaria... – Ela não conseguia achar o termo certo. - Eu não sei. Você não fez nada de errado. – Com as mãos, ela conseguiu levantar-lhe a cabeça.__  
><em> 

_No momento em que seus olhos encontraram-se, ela tremeu, inúmeras possibilidades passando-lhe pela cabeça. Se ele não se tornasse um jedi, eles poderiam... Eles poderiam ser felizes, poderiam ficar juntos. Arrependeu-se no mesmo segundo de tais pensamentos. Ela sabia o que isso significava para ele, o quanto o devastaria e a realização a atingiu dolorosamente: Não havia final feliz para eles.__  
><em>_Desviou o olhar, terrivelmente envergonhada de seu egoísmo mas os dedos de Obi-Wan entrelaçaram-se em seus cabelos castanhos, trazendo seu rosto para cada vez mais perto.__  
><em> 

_- Ainda não. – Ele sorriu amarelo e a beijou gentilmente, um leve roçar de lábios.__  
><em> 

_Ela fechou os olhos com força, permitindo que as lágrimas caíssem e abriu um grande sorriso. Nesse momento, não pensaram no que estava prestes a acontecer, no que poderia ter acontecido, apenas no que estava acontecendo, e como queriam, precisavam disso. Desesperadamente.__  
><em> 

_Naquele momento não existia nada além deles dois e as estrelas._

Padmé balançou a cabeça, tentando livrar-se dessa memória e caminhou para dentro da nave para o quarto improvisado de Anakin, onde sabia que o encontraria. 

- Eu sinto muito. – Sussurrou ao vê-lo ajoelhado ao lado da cama de seu futuro padawan. 

- Por ele ou por mim? – Obi-Wan não virou-se para encará-la, ainda acariciando os cabelos loiros de Anakin. 

- Talvez seja... Por mim. – Ela aproximou-se, sentando ao seu lado. – Você ainda está de trança... – Observou. 

- Sim, é uma tradição o mestre cortar a trança de seu padawan na sua cerimônia de iniciação. É um gesto que representa o fim de seu treinamento e o começo da vida adulta. O ritual para tornar-se um cavaleiro jedi. – Ele explicou. – Eu tenho que cortá-la mas eu ainda... – Abriu as mãos, revelando uma pequena tesoura. 

- Você... – Padmé fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo. – Você me deixaria cortar?  
>Ela sabia o que isso significaria. Não só o fim de seu treinamento, mas o fim de qualquer esperanças, de qualquer futuro que eles poderiam ter. O fim de algo que nunca começou. E ela sabia que ele sabia. <p>

Obi-Wan passou-lhe a tesoura, olhos fixos nos dela, secando-lhe com o dedão as lágrimas prestes a escorrer. 

- Por Anakin. – O garoto precisa dele. 

- Por Anakin. – A rainha concordou, com um aceno de cabeça e cortou. 

Ele era um cavaleiro jedi agora. 

- Eu... Eu tenho que ir. – Levantou-se de pronto. Precisava sair desse quarto, fugir, para longe dele, para longe desses sentimentos que a atormentavam sem descanso. Para longe de tudo. 

- Padmé. – Obi-Wan chamou-a, baixinho. – Eu também te amo. 

Ela havia sonhado com esse momento, desejado desesperadamente ouvir tais palavras de sua boca, em busca de paz para seu espírito, de um alívio para a sua alma... Mas agora que finalmente as recebeu... Só veio a dor. Ainda mais forte. 

Sem mais uma palavra, a Rainha de Naboo deu-lhe as costas e continuou seu caminho para fora da nave, sem olhar para trás.


End file.
